Betrayal
by N.Sidney
Summary: What is she doing as a Slater?
1. Catching up

Betrayal

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and setting are owned by the author Meg Cabot

A/N: my first mediator fan fiction. So please bear with me!

Ch. 1- Catching up on things

It has been 10 years since Jesse left. Just like that without even saying goodbye. There was no "I´m sorry Querida but, I have to leave". There wasn't even a kiss or at least an explanation. I wanted to blame it on Paul but I realised that he had nothing to do with it because he isn't the kind of guy who would keep quiet about something like exorcism.

He would walk up to me in school and give me a look that would say, "Sorry Suze but, you really screwed up".

I´m sorry to say that I betrayed Jesse and married Paul. That's right I´m officially Mrs. Susannah Slater. Now, let's be honest who didn't see that coming. All my friends including CeeCee and Adam (also married) knew that after Jesse's disappearance me and Paul would get a whole lot closer. I realised that maybe Paul wasn't the problem; maybe it is more likely that Jesse was the ghost that kept me and Paul apart.

Even though I still miss Jesse I am happy here. Paul ended up becoming a lawyer and I am fashion editor for Vogue magazine. We sold his Grandfathers glass house right after he died and bought a house on the beach. The house is nice and roomy plus it has an amazing view of the shoreline. We also have a window seat in our bedroom. It sometimes brings back bad memories but I still insisted on this small memento of Jesse.

Paul isn't what you would call protective but, if I go ghost hunting in the middle of the night he does get worried. He might sit around the entire night waiting for me to mentally call him so he can shift to my aid. Yep, that's him, my knight in Pyjamas.


	2. Ghostly Emergency

Betrayal

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and setting are owned by the author Meg Cabot

Reviewers:

_Latinagal_: Thanks, future chapters will be longer. I just haven't written anything in over a month. It takes time to get back into the writing mode.

_Nikki007_: Thanks, I will probably update every 3 days.

Ch. 2- Ghostly Emergency

When I woke up that morning Paul had already left for work. I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, and found a note next to freshly baked bread:

_Morning honey,_

_I had to get to work early today. Sorry but I couldn't stay for breakfast. The McKenzie case is really starting to get on my last nerve. I might be late for dinners so don't worry about me._

_You can always reach me at: 732-291-._

_Love you,_

_Paul_

The McKenzie case has been bothering him since over a month. A certain Mr. Daniel McKenzie killed his wife and since the guy oozes money he needed the best lawyer in Carmel, in other words Paul. That doesn't mean that he isn't a pain in my ass. Let's just say his wife left some unfinished business behind, and she is plenty mad at her husband for throwing her off a cliff. Paul and I can't get a good night sleep because she thinks that her dear Danny deserves to be dead to.

When I got ready for work I started thinking about that Pig, McKenzie. He had killed his wife because she wanted to get custody of the kids after their divorce. I don't think Paul would do something like that. He has changed a lot since we were 16. He's not the Spawn of Satan anymore.

Lucy, my secretary, greeted me with a cup pf coffee at my office door.

"Good morning Mrs. Slater, your mother called and asked for you to call her back as soon as possible," Lucy said in a rush.

I only answered, "Lucy, you have been working for me for over a week, don't you think it's time that you call me by my first name?"

"Okay, Suze," she chirped happily.

Sometimes I wonder if she is a little bit too cheerful in the morning. Maybe she's high. Nah!

My mother could wait I had a deadline to hold or all my readers would walk around in potato sacks for a week. She would understand.

When I walked into my office Mrs. McKenzie was sitting at my desk.

When I closed the door she stood up and yelled, "Listen to me girl! You and your husband have absolutely no right to stop me from doing what I want. I'm dead! Who cares if I kill the looser that killed me!"

"We do have a right because it's our job to help lost souls move on and, not kill the people that killed them. I understand that you're angry and the son of a bitch had no right to kill you but that doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

Good thing that my walls are sound-proof! Or else my boss would have a fit. Not to mention that I would get fired and stuck into the loony bin.

"He killed me! Why can't he just get what he deserves?" She wailed on.

"He will get what he deserves. Which is at least 13 years in jail," I yelled back.

"That's not good enough," she replied quietly before she dematerialised.

Well…what did you think about chapter 2. You know what to do. Review!

Lots of Love,

Nina


	3. Busted

Betrayal

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and setting are owned by the author Meg Cabot

Reviewers:

iluvemeg: Thanks you, I don´t know if I´ll bring Jesse into this. You'll just have to wait and see. I mean read!

_Nikki007_: Thank you again! I'm already working on Ch. 3.

Ch. 3- Busted

"Mrs. Slater, Do you hear me?"

I looked hastily. Darn… I fell asleep at the computer again. Not enough sleep can do that to you but, off course I can't blame it on Mrs. McKenzie. Imagine me telling my boss that I couldn't get enough sleep because a dead woman was determined to kill the guy that killed her. Straight to the loony bin, and then I'd have to say something like this, "I'm not crazy! You can ask my husbands, brother-in-law, and an old priest to confirm my story!

Since I can't answer like that I only said, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep again. It won't happen again. I promise!"

Frowning the chief editor walked on mumbling to herself, "I need that editorial on my desk by this Friday!"

I quickly packed up every thing I needed to finish writing at home (laptop, Nr. 2 pencil (shut up no vampire and I was 16), and my readers letters). Just in case I fell asleep again I didn't want to be caught by the chief editor who was known not to be the most patient women in the world.

Plus I was hungry and the food in the staff room wasn't the best either. Not that I'm worlds best cook! But…I do have priorities. In case Mrs. McKenzie showed up again at least it wouldn't be at work this time and I'd be prepared to kick her ass back into her grave or into purgatory, without a certain lawyer´s help-thank you very much!

You can take the Simon out of the name but, you can't take it out of the girl!

When I got home the house was still empty, and since I didn't want to keep writing until I was completely sure that I would get a full night of sleep that night. So I set out get rid of my little problem.

I know that Father Dominick always preached about how I shouldn't get to violent on the "Poor lost souls" but, frankly I have never been known to listen to other peoples advise if it was to different from my own approach. I mean even Paul sometimes resolves to exorcism but, again you can't really take him as a good role model.

So I packed everything needed for Brazilian voodoo (pig's blood and candles). Changed into all black and ran to my car , a black Porsche with a license plate that said SSlater, next thing I knew I was standing at the point ,also known as famous high school spot where you could do certain "things", that Mr. McKenzie threw his wife of off.

What did you think?

good?

terrible?

awesome?

Let me know!

Nina


	4. The flu

Betrayal

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and setting are owned by the author Meg Cabot

Ch. 4. The Flu

She never showed up. I stood at the edge of that cliff for more then 2 hours. May I mention that I was cold and pissed when I got home.

To add to my discomfort I had a headache. Since I wanted to be able to go to work the next day I went to bed right away.

Paul woke me up about 3 hours after I fell asleep. The first thing I noticed was that he looked worried. Hey I knew that I looked bad but, I didn't look that terrible!

He put his hand on my head and asked softly, "What did you do to yourself?"

I looked at him, "What do you mean" I croaked.

"You're A. running a temperature, B. Shaking like mad and, C. croaking like a frog," he said in his lawyer voice (that's the voice he uses if he's dead serious).

"I might have caught something at work. Sonya was out sick today," I said.

"I'm not letting you go to work tomorrow," he said in his fatherly voice.

It's that voice that makes me think that Paul will make a great father some day. We have thought about having children before but, we decided to wait till my career died down a little. I would like to take this moment to mention that he's not only hot, but also a sex god!

He stood up and got my fluffy pyjamas. Then he helped me undress and get on my PJs but, not before mumbling, "God Simon, you're fucking beautiful."

"Slater," I said.

"Wha…"

I interrupted him, "I'm not Simon anymore."

He grinned and tucked me in. Then he went into the kitchen to get me some Chicken Noodle Soup. When he started feeding me I started to kiss my way up his chest and to his lips…god I can't get enough of those lips!

After an hour of heavy making out he started to end the kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip and let me fall back onto the pillow. He took of his clothes and got into bed next to me (keep your skirts on, he was still wearing boxers).

Before he turned of the lights I had to grin at his tie and coat that was strewn over the floor (I might have gotten a bit carried away).

I quietly said, "Good Night."

When he cuddled closer to me he softly said, "I love you... Slater."

……………

What did you think about the first make out scene that I've ever written? To cheesy?

Love ya heaps!

Nina


	5. You to?

Betrayal

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and setting are owned by the author Meg Cabot

_Iluvmeg: When I wrote it sounded a bit weird to me too, but then I decided that it probably seems weird to Paul to._

_Nikki007: Thank you and I fully agree on the Paul thing!_

………

Ch. 5- You to?

I guess he shouldn't have kissed me because, the next day he was sick to. Let's take a moment to laugh at the situation: both of us are sick so we started taking turns on who had to get tissues or anything else we needed. Funny I tell you!

We are both sitting, propped up on pillows, trying to fall asleep. Another thing about both of us is that we get cranky when we're sick. After 2 hours we stopped talking. I know…we are so childish.

When I couldn't stand the silence anymore I just looked at him and croaked, "I'm sorry for being so cranky."

"Me, too," he replied.

"So that's settled then?" I had to ask.

"Yep," was his quiet reply.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah?" it came out of the darkness.

"What do we do if we're still sick when McKenzie shows up?" I asked carefully.

"We tell her that the shifters are taking a day off and that she can come back next week during business hours."

I grinned even though he couldn't see it.

"Gee," he added, "I'm glad it's dark!"

"Why?" was my very intelligent reply.

"Even I look horrible when I'm sick."

"Right…are you trying to tell me that you don't look like sex-appeal on legs right now?"

I turned on the light. He looked scruffy yet cute, and that's exactly what I told him.

"You have to say that because you're my wife," he said tiredly.

"Exactly," was all I answered.

"Honesty hurts!" he said.

"Okay, let me lie. You're the ugliest person I've ever seen!" I said into his ear.

"We are so childish," he mumbled.

"Just because you're a lawyer doesn't mean you have to act grown-up. Come on Paul, embrace your inner child!" I said.

That's when he started tickling me.

"Is that childish enough for you?" he asked.

I just squirmed in response. You know what? Being sick isn't that bad after all!

……….

What did you think? Do I update fast enough?

Love you heaps,

Nina


	6. Where the hell are you!

Chapter 6: Where the hell are you!

Even though I enjoy being sick because of well...obvious reasons I do like to get back to work. Nothing beats yelling at your employees for being sloppy!

I had promissed Paul that I´d cook tonight. I know I´m not the best cook in the world but hey neither is he (he has set the kitchen on fire before). Eventhough the only recipe I trully mastered is Schocolate fondue I still decidet to try something a bit more chalenging today.

So when I got home from work I went grocery shopping. Okay that wasn´t to hard. I spend halve an haour trying to find the damn Italian bread but i mannaged to get everything on my list. Which was:

Shopping List

1. Fetuccini

2. Olive Oil

3. Wine

4. Crushed Tomatoes

5. Garlik

6. Fancy Ice-Cream

7. Candles

8. Italian bread

Ok...cooking is easy the only part of the recipe that I had problems with was the Olive oil and Garlik as dip, but you know what thy say "Anything unuassual is an afrodisiac" (OK so they might not actually say that).

So...I was sitting there and waiting for Paul to get home.

Waiting...

Waiting...

and waiting...

Waht the hell is taking him so long! When he get´s home I want to know what the hell he´s thinking by leaving me to wait without a single phone call.

Sorry I know it´s short but as always please review!


	7. Saved by the phone

Chapter 7: Saved by the phone

Okay I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time but I was waiting for one more review! This time I'm going to try to make it longer I know how annoying it is to read short chapters!

I tried calling all of the phones on our emergency list. I know I sound paranoid but Paul is NOT the guy who would just leave you sitting at home waiting. That's why I was worried! Even though a voice in my head kept telling me "Suze it's probably nothing he probably just got held up at work because of the Mackenzie case or something," at least that's what my good voice was saying. My bad voice however was a bit more glum, "He's probably screwing the new secretary," it said.

I know that I shouldn't be intimidated by an 18 year old blonde intern, but hey I was worried okay! Plus I don't need to justify myself! Yeah I saw the way his colleagues looked at me when I came by last week to check in with him about lunch…Pity I tell I saw pity in their eyes, but maybe I'm just being paranoid! Yeah that's got to be it! Don't worry he's fine and NOT screwing the blonde bitch!

Okay I have got to stay calm! Ohm…what should I do to loosen my nerves? Okay I'm gonna watch a movie! No never mind a long relaxing bath sounds good!

When I had let the warm water soothe my nerves as best as possible I started thinking clearly again…and that's when the phone rang. My first though was…PANIC! What if it's the police to tell me that they're terribly sorry but they found his mutilated body in a dumpster! I picked up the phone very carefully. "Ohm hello?" was my utterly intelligent way of answering the phone.

"Suze?" said, oh thank god, Paul's voice. That's when I got pissed.

"PAUL! Where the hell have you been for," I looked at the time,"3 hours!"

"Honey, I'm sorry but Arthur was having problems with the copying machine and…" he trailed of.

"Oh and there was absolutely NO way to get a hold of me? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were dead or worse screwing the secretary," I screamed on.

"Screwing the secretary? Susie you have a very vivid imagination!" he laughed.

"Do you think this is funny!" I yelled. Don't Susie me I added mentally.

"More cute then funny actually," he said

"So I'm cute huh?" I said flirtatiously. How does he do that go from having me pissed to being ion love with him in 6 minutes flat?

"Very…Do you forgive me?" he whispered into the phone.

"Yes, but only if you get your ass here right now!" I tried to be stern but it didn't work as well as I had anticipated.

"Yes Mrs. Slater…and Suze?" he said tentatively.

"What?" I said still trying to sound mad even though he had already won me over.

"I love you and wouldn't dare risk it by screwing the secretary." He said.

"I love you, too," and then I hung up. "See," said the good voice in my head, "he loves you so much you shouldn't have worried."

-------------------------

Come on people! You know what to do to make me happy! The more you review the more I write!

-Artemis


	8. Loony bin

Chapter 8: Loony bin

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Made my week!

Turns out I shouldn't have worried. I know I know…this will better teach me not to be so paranoid! I promise I won't be anymore! Ones he got home a happier night began, if you know what I mean!

None the less on Monday it was back to the workplace for me. Even though it would have been nice to sleep in late, but what can I say I'm a working woman now! This means getting up early for Miss Susie…ahh I just called myself Susie in my mind! I think I'm going crazy! That would go over well with a physiatrist I'm sure.

"Hi, I'm Suze and seeing as I didn't notice that something is not quite right with me when I started to see ghosts, I finally noticed when I started calling myself dreaded nicknames in my mind! Wait what are you doing with that straightjacket?"

Which is when Paul would rush in brandishing a document to break me out of the loony bin (no more "Do you realize that Ms. Simon is a minor?" damn it) stating that I'm not crazy, but her husband just drove her to madness.

Though I do wonder how I could last so long without going completely crazy on my friends and family. I mean Come on I see ghosts people! That's no picnic! I could have it much easier being stuck in the loony bin. I mean do you honestly think that ghost would reach me in a sound prove cell in Brooklyn? I don't think so, besides Jesse. NO! Bad Suze must not think about a certain love long gone! Long. Long gone…

-------------------------

I know it's short! But I did throw you a bone…Leave some more reviews to make me happy. You know you want to!

-Artemis


End file.
